


A marvelous and wonderful relationship

by PrinceOfCarrots



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Morning Kisses, short Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfCarrots/pseuds/PrinceOfCarrots
Summary: Their relationship is odd and should never be known by other people, but, man, does it feel good to be so close to each other.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A marvelous and wonderful relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how much I'll actually do with this, it might just be a one-shot.

The first thing I hear is the scream of an alarm clock, the first thing I see is rays of morning sunlight through bleary eyes, watching as one of the arms that were wrapped lovingly around me reached up to the nightstand to turn off the noise.

“Good morning, Peter.” She mumbles into the back of my head, leaving light kisses. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” I answer her as I dig myself deeper into her warmth. I feel her sit up behind me and look up to see beautiful blue eyes leaning down closer to me as silky black hair curtains around us.

“I’m sorry Lovebug, but it’s time to get up, the world needs us.” She tells me before she presses her lips against mine. I lean up into it as we wrap our arms around each other.

“They can go a bit longer without us,” I say when we separate for air. She rolls on top of me and reaches down to gently grab my organic web shooter before leading it to her entrance. Diana smiles down at me before slowly lowering herself.

We both moan and groan as she slides down, not stopping until our hips meet. She leans down and we put our arms around each other.

“Just let me take care of you.” She breathes into my ear as her hips slowly and gently start to move. All I do is clench my eyes shut in pleasure and enjoy all she throws at me.

After a time that was all too short, yet so very long, I feel my finish drawing closer.

“I love you.” I purr into her shoulder.

“And I love you as well.” She says between trailing kisses up my neck before we look each other in the eye again.

“I’m about too. . .” She blocks my words with a kiss as my hips buck up into her, my release, well, releasing inside.

“Are you ready to face the day now, Peter?” She asks as we both sit and pant for a few minutes.

“Maybe after a few more time, yeah,” I tell her, to which she laughs and kisses me on the forehead before rolling off the bead and heading for the bathroom door.

“What are you waiting for?” She questioned me over her shoulder. “We can do it some more in the shower.” Without needing to be coaxed further, I leap out of the bead and bound after her.


End file.
